memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Rakosa IV ;Rakosa IV As far as I can tell Rakosa IV is not mentioned in the episode Dreadnought (episode), at least I cannot find it in the transcript. Perhaps it was on a visual? Either way, the information in the article is actually about Rakosa V, which is in the dialogue, and was the target of the missile. I only suggest it was maybe a visual because this was listed in the "references" section of the episode article. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:22, 4 October 2006 (UTC) *yes, it seems so `BlockProofed User 14:23, 4 October 2006 (UTC) **Sadly, you are not eligible to vote here yet. See Memory Alpha:Deletion policy, both on eligibility to vote, and on proper voting format. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:27, 4 October 2006 (UTC) *He didn't vote, he just left a comment. That said, the author of this article apparently mistook Rakosa V for Rikosa IV, so a simple merge may be in order, although the resulting redirect would need to be deleted. However, if the planet was seen in a graphic (Jorg? :D), then it does deserve an article, but it needs to be rewritten. --From Andoria with Love 15:47, 4 October 2006 (UTC) *Rakosa IV is not mentioned or seen in the episode. All we have is the map of the Rakosa system which can be seen here. The system seems to feature 6 planets, so there *are* Rakosa I,II,III,IV,V+VI, which are seen on screen (as a graphic). There's nothing however, that we could say about the planets apart from them being in that system, so I'd say we create "Rakosa system" and Delete Rakosa IV. --Jörg 20:27, 4 October 2006 (UTC) **Agreed with deletion and creation of system article. Make it so, as that bald dude who drinks too much tea likes to say. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:40, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Requiem for a Martian ;Requiem for a Martian Non-canon, and based on the article, I'm not sure this even ever existed. Too many qualifiers. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:01, 6 October 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 23:20, 6 October 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. The whole point of the article is that the thing never existed, at least as an episode, and to keep people from being taken in by an all-too-comon hoax. :*Which is exactly why it should be deleted. It has nothing to do with the canon Trek universe or anything to do with the official Trek franchise. If anything, it can be noted in one of our parody or homage pages. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think, based on the contents, it even belongs there. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:19, 7 October 2006 (UTC) *'Get rid of it'. However, there still should be some room on this site for very Trek related items such as Free Enterprise and the pilot for Roswell, that has Frakes in it and some premise about Star Trek Enterprise. --Alan del Beccio 04:23, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Passes ;Passes : Look non-canon to me. Probably qualifies as an immediate deletion since it contains little info and thus serves no purpose. --From Andoria with Love 21:47, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Northern Ireland ;Northern Ireland : Non-canon; information never mentioned in Trek. --From Andoria with Love 22:23, 7 October 2006 (UTC)